


Frills and lace

by Ugly_bunbun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Dresses, Fluff I guess, M/M, Shopping, fashion police akaashi, this is due to me havin too much free time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugly_bunbun/pseuds/Ugly_bunbun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sick, and I had waaaaaaay too much free time...</p><p>I'm probably going to wake up tomorrow and cry </p><p>OH WELL; based off of a headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frills and lace

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these two dorks A LOT. And Kenma looks good in dresses I guess so why not.

Kenma desperately needed new clothes. He usually hated going shopping. But with his boyfriend Akaashi, it wasn't as bad. It was more fun and much less dragging than shopping alone, and certainly much better than shopping with Kuroo... Dear god, he would never, EVER do that again. 

Akaashi smiled at him and led him into a relatively high-end store. The store was three stories high, and a huge chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. The black haired young man led him into an aisle and the "hunt" began. They looked at shirts, blouses, pants, and suits together.

Nothing felt quite right to the smaller man. Sure, the suits looked nice- well they certainly looked amazing on his boyfriend. But the clothes didn't look good and they really didn't feel good. 

On the way to the changing rooms, the small blonde froze. He saw something, he needed it. 

The dress was lovely. With a lacy top and a yellow belt. It had cute little buttons on the back. Kenma wanted it. No, he needed it as much as he needed air. 

He had to tell Akaashi. He just couldn't live anymore if he didn't have that dress. But there was a handsome possible problem standing in front of him; his boyfriend.

Kenma took a deep breath. Surely the beautiful man wouldn't mind. But maybe he did. They were gay, and they were dating. But what if Akaashi wasn't into the whole crossdressing thing? Hat if he got mad for whatever reason?

-Kozume is something wrong? 

He shook his head slightly and muttered:  
-N...No no, nothing at all...

But his handsome boyfriend could read him well. Even though Kenma spent his time building a wall around him, Akaashi's piercing gaze always managed to break through it, and even though he may seem emotionless, the blonde knew that Gus boyfriend was a sweetheart. That's what drew them together.

He balled up his small fists and mustered up the courage to tell him, which was a heard thing to do, considering his anxiety. 

-Keiji, I want that dress, he said while pointing at it. 

The black haired man looked at him, then at the dress. Kenma held his head down and breathed slowly. Finally, Akaashi looked at the dress with pure disgust.

-Kozume, you can't be serious.

Oh god, he regretted everything. Akaashi would think he's crazy, but he continued.

-That dress is a really pale orange, it would wash your skin out. Plus those frills? No. The belt, god no. The buttons? Heavens no! Let's go look for some better dresses. 

Kenma tried on many other dresses; long ones, short ones, tight ones, loose ones, lacy ones, plain ones, colorful ones, and dark ones.

Akaashi tried some on too. He looked absolutely beautiful in them, so beautiful that the smallest man felt slightly jealous. 

Kenma settled with a cute, knee length, light blue dress with lace at the bottom and a white sash. His boyfriend decided he would buy one for himself and picked a tight black and red dress that showed off his pale legs.

The blonde had never felt so good while shopping. He nudged Akaashi's shoulder affectionately as they left the building. The black haired man smiled a bit and kissed his cheek.

This was the best shopping trip ever, he thought, I should really do this again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WASNT SINFUL 
> 
> Also Kenma in a dress is adorable I stg.


End file.
